From the Argo II and Now On
by Sirenzelf
Summary: Kat and her friends were walking around SF when they are attacked! It takes them to the Argo II, getting to meet new and familiar faces. Kat shows Nico how to start opening up to others when they start to spend time together. Over time, will these two complete opposites finally attract? Or will the son of Hades shut himself away again, afraid of feeling the pain of losing someone?


Chapter One: The Battle in San Fran's Pier 39

Sirenzelf : -signing on- Heyo! What up?

Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: -signed in- Hey, kat!

Sirenzelf: Do the disclaimer will ya?

Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: ... Do I have to?

Sirenzelf: Yes, so on with it!

Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: Sirenzelf doesn't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. If she did, well, it would be chaos.

* * *

**MY** POV:

"Oh my Gods, Kat! Look!" Annabeth yelled.

I stop talking with Angie for a minute and turn to look at her. What?" I ask.

She was smiling widely and pointed at a small shop near the dock. "It's a left-handed gift shop! Come on!"

She ran over to me from where she was and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the shop. I started tripping against my shoes as she kept on dragging me. I didn't see, but I knew Angie was rolling her eyes and smiling watching me almost fall on my face. I heard her laugh and started walking towards the shop. I was already in the shop with Annabeth as Angie walked into the store with her arms crossed.

I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth walking around like it was a candy store. She's one of the only kids at the school who's left-handed so this was apparently very exciting for her. As for me and Angie, well this was kinda boring. Angie was already bored, I could tell. She was frowning slightly still with her arms crossed. She was wearing her black jacket as usual with her black shoes and jeans. Her brown hair was down and she moved her bangs out of her eyes as she started to walk around as well.

Annabeth was wearing her blue shirt and shorts, although I had no idea why because it was cold and muggy outside. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and was flying all over the place as she kept on walking around the store fast. I wrapped my arms around myself as a gust of wind came blowing into the store. I moved my hair out of my face as the wind blew it around and started walking around myself.

Annabeth would keep on going up to each of us with new little trinkets, smiling like crazy. She would mostly come up to me because when she would go to Angie, and she would just tell Annabeth to come to me. I would make a face at her every time, but she would just laugh quietly and smile.

I sighed and kept on walking around the store. After half an hour Annabeth finally became tired of the store. We didn't have any money so it wasn't like we could buy anything. She was a little upset but just shrugged it off. As we started to head out, I froze as I heard a dangerously low growl come from the back of the store. My eyes widened, and I just stood there not moving a muscle.

Annabeth and Angie both saw how I wouldn't move and walked over to me with a worried expression. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder still looking at me. "Kat, whats wrong?"

I still didn't budge. "I think I heard something.. from inside the store.."

"Like what?" Angie asked.

"A-a growl of some sort! I don't kno-" My sentence was cut short by a loud cackle ringing in the air.

Annabeth's eyes were wide and alert now. Being quick, she whipped out her knife. I looked to my right. Angie had her sword out in her right hand, water swirling in the other. I took my cross necklace off, transforming it into a bow. My quiver appeared on my back with a bunch of new arrows in there. We all looked at each other and nodded. It was like we were telepathic, knowing exactly what each of us were thinking: Get the monster away from the mortals.

"_Di Immortales." _Annabeth said. "Why now of all days?"

The three of us ran out of the store, the creature hot on our trail. I stopped and turned, being the idiot that I am, pulling out an arrow and shooting at it. Gods dammit, I thought as the arrow only grazed it. For a moment, I got a glimpse of what _it _actually was: An Empousa. The empousai are the beautiful daughters of the goddess Hecate and the spirit Mormo. They feast on the blood of Hecate, while their mother seduced men as they slept. Empousai were created by combining together dark magic, animal, and bronze. The Empousa wore brazen slippers and had bearing flaming hair. The name is said to mean "one-footed." This is because they are a one-legged hybrid, with a donkey's leg and a celestial bronze prosthetic true form can paralyze a man just by the sheer sight of them. They use this form to drink blood.

I got a chance to dodge before she hit me with her claw. Annabeth came from behind, raising her knife. The Empousa's eyes widened as the knife penetrated her skin. Angie came over to us. Before she could say anything, another Empousa attacked us, screaming, "Kill them all! Especially Athena's and Poseidon's daughter!"

"Go! I'll cover you guys."

They both gave me a crazy look. "What? Kat, no way are we leaving you!"

"You have to! Now go!" Another claw shot up, aiming for Angie. Although I jumped in front of her, one of the enemy's friend came and slashed her. We were both injured on the ground in pain. Annabeth was blurry when she tried to approach us.

"Annabeth, d-don.. don't! Just g.. go!" I swatted at her feet as the blonde was being surrounded by empousa.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angie pull out her sword. "Might as well go down fighting.."

A part of me told me that what she said was going to come true, that we were going to die there. The other part told me that help was on the way. I cracked a smile at her.

"Let's kick some ass, then."

The battle was going down hill for us. Annabeth, Angie, and I had gotten separated during the mix up. I couldn't concentrate on what was in front of me, too worried about my friends. Chelsea (I just learned the empousai's name!) howled with evil laughter. THe two of us had been like this for what seemed like ages.

"Come on now, Girlie. Take a swing."

I knew she was trying to get under my skin, and I'm ashamed to say it did very, very much. More of her hyena laughter traveled to my ears. You're not going to lose! I told myself, lunging towards her. Before I could tear her to shreds, an arrow pierced her heart- or at least where one would have been.

The voices I thought I would never hear again called out, "Kat! Thank the Gods you're okay!"

Then one I didn't recognize followed shortly after. "Pheobe! Get her some ambrosia, now!"

It was a punk-looking girl. She had short, spiky, black hair and blue eyes, the exact color of the sky. Freckles spread across her upper cheeks, over her nose, and onto the other side.

An older brunette, around the age of fifteen, brought food of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I assumed it was Pheobe and thanked her.

"Don't eat too much, okay?" I looked back at the raven haired girl, nodding. "I'm Thalia Grace. As you know, that's Pheobe," Thalia pointed a finger at the other girl beside me, then shifted it over to a slightly darker skin toned girl with brown, braided hair, some strands falling out. "That's Piper McLean."

Sirenzelf: How was it? Any tips or suggestions you have, please share!

Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: I got some advice for ya. Put me in the first chapter! And the tite!

Sirenzelf: You'll be in the story, Leo. Hold your horses. *logging off*

Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: YES! *logging off*


End file.
